lonerangerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Lone Ranger TV Episodes
This is a list of episodes for the television series The Lone Ranger. The series ran from 1949 until 1957. It had five seasons of original episodes. Seasons One and Two ran for 78 consecutive weeks without a rerun, but some in between years were made up entirely of reruns. The series starred Clayton Moore and Jay Silverheels as the Lone Ranger and Tonto, except for season three when John Hart played the role of the Lone Ranger. A total of 221 half-hour episodes were produced. Season One (1949 - 1950) (52 episodes) 1 Enter the Lone Ranger 9/15/1949 2 The Lone Ranger Fights On 9/22/1949 3 The Lone Ranger's Triumph 9/29/1949 4 Legion of Old Timers 10/6/1949 5 Rustler's Hideout 10/13/1949 6 War Horse 10/20/1949 7 Pete and Pedro 10/27/1949 8 The Renegades 11/3/1949 9 The Tenderfeet 11/10/1949 10 High Heels 11/17/1949 11 Six Gun Legacy 11/24/1949 12 Return of the Convict 12/1/1949 13 Finders Keepers 12/8/1949 14 The Masked Rider 12/15/1949 15 Old Joe's Sister 12/22/1949 16 Cannonball McKay 12/29/1949 17 The Man Who Came Back 1/5/1950 18 Outlaw Town 1/12/1950 19 Greed for Gold 1/19/1950 20 Man of the House 1/26/1950 21 Barnaby Boggs, Esquire 2/2/1950 22 Sheep Thieves 2/9/1950 23 Jim Tyler's Past 2/16/1950 24 The Man with Two Faces 2/23/1950 25 Buried Treasure 3/2/1950 26 Troubled Waters 3/9/1950 27 Gold Trains 3/16/1950 28 Pay Dirt 3/23/1950 29 Billie the Great 3/30/1950 30 Never Say Die 4/6/1950 31 Gold Fever 4/13/1950 32 Death Trap 4/20/1950 33 Matter of Courage 4/27/1950 34 Rifles and Renegades 5/4/1950 35 Bullets for Ballots 5/11/1950 36 The Black Hat 5/18/1950 37 Devil's Pass 5/25/1950 38 Spanish Gold 6/1/1950 39 Damsels in Distress 6/8/1950 40 Man Without a Gun 6/15/1950 41 Pardon for Curley 6/22/1950 42 Eye for an Eye 6/29/1950 43 Outlaw of the Plains 7/6/1950 44 White Man's Magic 7/13/1950 45 Trouble for Tonto 7/20/1950 46 Sheriff of Gunstock 7/27/1950 47 The Wrong Man 8/3/1950 48 The Beeler Gang 8/10/1950 49 The Star Witness 8/17/1950 50 The Black Widow 8/24/1950 51 The Whimsical Bandit 8/31/1950 52 Double Jeopardy 9/7/1950 Season Two (1950 - 1951) (26 episodes) 53 Million Dollar Wallpaper 9/14/1950 54 Mission Bells 9/21/1950 55 Dead Man's Chest 9/28/1950 56 Outlaw's Revenge 10/9/1950 57 Danger Ahead 10/12/1950 58 Crime in Time 10/19/1950 59 Drink of Water 10/26/1950 60 Thieves' Money 11/2/1950 61 The Squire 11/9/1950 62 Masked Deputy 11/16/1950 63 Banker's Choice 11/23/1950 64 Desert Adventure 11/30/1950 65 Bad Medicine 12/7/1950 66 One Jump Ahead 12/14/1950 67 Lady Killer 12/21/1950 68 Paid in Full 12/28/1950 69 Letter of the Law 1/4/1951 70 The Silent Voice 1/11/1951 71 The Outcast 1/18/1951 72 Backtrail 1/25/1951 73 Behind the Law 2/1/1951 74 Trouble at Black Rock 2/8/1951 75 Two Gold Lockets 2/15/1951 76 The Hooded Men 2/22/1951 77 Friend in Need 3/1/1951 78 Mr. Trouble 3/8/1951 Season Three (1952 - 1953) (52 episodes) (John Hart takes over the role of the Lone Ranger.) 79 Outlaw's Son 9/11/1952 80 Outlaw Underground 9/18/1952 81 Special Edition 9/25/1952 82 Desperado at Large 10/2/1952 83 Through the Wall 10/9/1952 84 Jeb's Gold Mine 10/16/1952 85 Frame for Two 10/23/1952 86 Ranger in Danger 10/30/1952 87 Delayed Action 11/6/1952 88 The Map 11/13/1952 89 Trial by Fire 11/20/1952 90 Word of Honor 11/27/1952 91 Treason at Dry Creek 12/4/1952 92 The Condemned Man 12/11/1952 93 The New Neighbor 12/18/1952 94 Best Laid Plains 12/25/1952 95 Indian Charlie 1/1/1953 96 The Empty Strongbox 1/8/1953 97 Trader Boggs 1/15/1953 98 Bandits in Uniform 1/22/1953 99 The Godless Men 1/29/1953 100 The Devil's Bog 2/5/1953 101 Right to Vote 2/12/1953 102 The Sheriff's Son 2/19/1953 103 Tumblerock Law 2/26/1953 104 Sinner by Proxy 3/5/1953 105 Stage for Mademoiselle 3/12/1953 106 Son by Adoption 3/19/1953 107 Mrs. Banker 3/26/1953 108 Trouble in Town 4/2/1953 109 Black Gold 4/9/1953 110 The Durango Kid 4/16/1953 111 The Deserter 4/23/1953 112 Embezzler's Harvest 4/30/1953 113 El Toro 5/7/1953 114 The Brown Pony 5/14/1953 115 Triple Cross 5/21/1953 116 The Wake of War 5/28/1953 117 Death in the Forest 6/4/1953 118 The Gentleman from Julesburg 6/11/1953 119 Hidden Fortune 6/18/1953 120 The Old Cowboy 6/25/1953 121 Woman from Omaha 7/2/1953 122 Gunpowder Joe 7/9/1953 123 Midnight Rider 7/16/1953 124 Stage to Estacado 7/23/1953 125 The Perfect Crime 7/30/1953 126 The Ghost of Coyote Canyon 8/6/1953 127 Old Bailey 8/13/1953 128 Prisoner in Jeopardy 8/20/1953 129 Diamonds in the Rough 8/27/1953 130 The Red Mark 9/3/1953 Season Four (1954 - 1955) (52 episodes) (Clayton Moore returns as the Lone Ranger.) 131 The Fugitive 9/9/1954 132 Ex-Marshal 9/16/1954 133 Message to Fort Apache 9/23/1954 134 The Frightened Woman 9/30/1954 135 Gold Town 10/7/1954 136 Six Gun Sanctuary 10/14/1954 137 Outlaw's Trail 10/21/1954 138 Stage to Teshimingo 10/28/1954 139 Texas Draw 11/4/1954 140 Rendezvous at Whipsaw 11/11/1954 141 Dan Reid's Fight for Life 11/18/1954 142 Tenderfoot 11/25/1954 143 A Broken Match 12/2/1954 144 Colorado Gold 12/9/1954 145 Homer With a High Hat 12/16/1954 146 Two for Juan Ringo 12/23/1954 147 The Globe 12/30/1954 148 Dan Reid's Sacrifice 1/6/1955 149 Enfield Rifle 1/13/1955 150 The School Story 1/20/1955 151 The Quiet Highwayman 1/27/1955 152 Heritage of Treason 2/3/1955 153 The Lost Chalice 2/10/1955 154 Code of the Pioneers 2/17/1955 155 The Law Lady 2/24/1955 156 Uncle Ed 3/3/1955 157 Jornada Del Muerto 3/10/1955 158 Sunstroke Mesa 3/17/1955 159 Sawtelle Saga's End 3/24/1955 160 The Too-Perfect Signature 3/31/1955 161 Trigger Finger 4/7/1955 162 The Tell-Tale Bullet 4/14/1955 163 False Accusation 4/21/1955 164 Gold Freight 4/28/1955 165 Wanted: The Lone Ranger 5/5/1955 166 The Woman in the White Mask 5/12/1955 167 The Bounty Hunter 5/19/1955 168 Showdown at Sand Creek 5/26/1955 169 Heart of a Cheater 6/2/1955 170 The Swami 6/9/1955 171 Sheriff's Sale 6/16/1955 172 Six-Gun Artist 6/23/1955 173 Death Goes to Press 6/30/1955 174 The Return of Dice Dawson 7/7/1955 175 Adventure at Arbuckle 7/14/1955 176 The Return 7/21/1955 177 Framed for Murder 7/28/1955 178 Trapped 8/4/1955 179 The Bait: Gold 8/11/1955 180 The Sheriff's Wife 8/18/1955 181 Counterfeit Redskins 8/25/1955 182 One Nation Indivisible 9/1/1955 Season Five (1956 - 1957) (39 episodes) (This season was filmed in color.) 183 The Wooden Rifle 9/13/1956 184 The Sheriff of Smoke Tree 9/20/1956 185 The Counterfeit Mask 9/27/1956 186 No Handicap 10/4/1956 187 The Cross of Santo Domingo 10/11/1956 188 White Hawk's Decision 10/18/1956 189 The Return of Don Pedro O'Sullivan 10/25/1956 190 Quicksand 11/1/1956 191 Quarter Horse War 11/8/1956 192 The Letter Bride 11/15/1956 193 Hot Spell in Panamint 11/22/1956 194 The Twisted Track 11/29/1956 195 Decision for Chris McKeever 12/6/1956 196 Trouble at Tylerville 12/13/1956 197 Christmas Story 12/20/1956 198 Ghost Canyon 12/27/1956 199 Outlaw Masquerade 1/3/1957 200 The Avenger 1/10/1957 201 The Courage of Tonto 1/17/1957 202 The Breaking Point 1/24/1957 203 A Harp for Hannah 1/31/1957 204 A Message from Abe 2/7/1957 205 Code of Honor 2/14/1957 206 The Turning Point 2/21/1957 207 Dead-Eye 2/28/1957 208 Clover in the Dust 3/7/1957 209 Slim's Boy 3/14/1957 210 Two Against Two 3/21/1957 211 Ghost Town Fury 3/28/1957 212 The Prince of Buffalo Gap 4/4/1957 213 The Law and Miss Aggie 4/11/1957 214 The Tarnished Star 4/18/1957 215 Canuck 4/25/1957 216 Mission for Tonto 6/2/1957 217 Journey to San Carlos 5/9/1957 218 The Banker's Son 5/16/1957 219 The Angel and the Outlaw 5/23/1957 220 Blind Witness 5/30/1957 221 Outlaws in Grease Paint 6/6/1957 "The Lone Ranger Story" A one-hour special was created from the first three episodes and aired as the 22nd Anniversary special in February of 1955. It aired on both ABC (the network showing first run episodes) and CBS (the network airing re-runs.) It was repeated in both 1957 and 1958. The special re-presented the origin story by editing together the first three episodes of the series into a condensed form. It promised to answer viewers questions about where the Lone Ranger got his mask, his name, his horse, etc. It included additional narration by Richard Hill Wilkinson. A version was available to local stations from Westcoast Films titled "The Legend of the Lone Ranger." DVD Availability In the United States the first 16 episodes from Season One are in the public domain. "A Message from Abe" (episode 204, Season Five) is also public domain. These 17 episodes are available in numerous combinations from many distributors. Rhino Entertainment released a 4-disc set of the first 19 episodes of Season Five (Episodes 183-201) in 2003. On November 11, 2008, Classic Media and Genius Products released a 13-disc "75th Anniversary Collector's Edition" DVD set. The set contains all 78 episodes from Seasons One and Two. Bonus features include an episode of Lassie with an appearance by the Lone Ranger and episodes of the 1960s animated series. The package also includes an 88-page booklet, complete episode guide, and a comic book reprint, among other things. References [http://www.tv.com/the-lone-ranger/show/1651/episode_guide.html The Lone Ranger at TV.com] Category:Lists Category:TV Episodes